Aclarando
by joya blanca
Summary: Tails cansado de los constantes "fanatic yaoi" escritos por los fans de sonic (con el involucrado) a decidido escribir en un foro su opinion al respecto. Sin sospechar ¿a donde lo llevara su decision? .Sontails o sonic x tails si lo prefieren.


Aclarando

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.

(ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

* * *

 _Hola...¿quien soy yo?, pues soy Tails...para los que no me conocen mi nombre real es Miles Power( en realidad es Prower, no se fijen), el mejor amigo de Sonic the hedgehog._

 _Ejem...me encuentro aquí entre ustedes para aclarar algunas "cosas".._

 _Durante los años por culpa de mi ...vida amorosa, que no a sido muy buena por cosmo y fiona Fox...según creo...ustedes los fans me han emparejado con distintas parejas._

 _Lo admito cuando me emparejaron algunos con Rouge The Bat o con Cream The Rabbit no me quejo, ambas son lindas._

 _Ya que tengo cosas que hacer, voy a ir al grano..._

 _A todos los fans del yaoi les tengo una noticia:_

 _¡NO SOY GAY!_

 _Me gustan las chicas, desde siempre , eso no va a cambiar ni aunque el_ _Doctor Eggman me lave el cerebro o Amy Rose me lo estropee dañando mi cráneo con su mazo._

 _Soy de mente liberal , no juzgo a nadie, si alguien quiere estar con otro de su mismo genero ¿quien soy yo para impedírselo?_

 _Pero por favor...¡por favor!...a todos los fans de las series, videojuegos, videos, fans de fanatic ,etc...etc...etc...etc...etc...etc...de Sonic._

 _Les pido que dejen de emparejarme con: mi mejor amigo Sonic the hedgehog, su yo malvado Scourge the Hedgehog,_ _Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, anti- Miles mi yo malvado o cualquier otro de sexo masculino que se les ocurra. No se tomen a mal es solo que yo creo que..._

-¡hola tails!

* * *

El zorro dorado de dos colas dejo de escribir en su computadora...

-hola Sonic, ¿llegas temprano?

-sip...como soy el erizo más rápido , famoso y magnifico de todo el universo...siempre llego temprano.

-aja.

AAAAAAAAA...Sonic, no importa ¿cuando tiempo pase?, siempre es el mismo...

-¿ha?...¿que estas escribiendo?

El erizo azul con curiosidad trato de ver en la pantalla, mientras el rubio con nerviosismo la cubría con su cuerpo.

-na...na...nada.

-¿nada?, no se ve como "nada"

* * *

¡Maldición!, llego más temprano de esa competencia de comer hot dog con chili de lo esperado, ahora no puede mandar esto al foro de fans de Sonic en Mobius...Así es, tanto humanos como seres antropomórficos admiran al valiente erizo por sus constantes aventuras con los Freedom Fighters.(luchadores por la libertad) contra _Doctor Eggman_ y compañía...Se han creado muchas cosas en su honor, eso el erizo lo sabe y no duda de presumirlo (al igual de todo lo que hace) a cada criatura viviente de la tierra..

-¡OH vamos!, ¡déjame ver!

-¡NO!

Sonrojado colas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, con su "novia autonombrada" persiguiéndolo en la competencia debería haberse demorado más...

-te juro que no me voy a reír.

-¡NOOOO!

¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!...¡OH DIOS DE TODOS LOS ZORROS!...Su amigo sigue insistiendo en ver...¡¿por que se le ocurrió la estupida idea de escribir en es foro?! ...El solo quería que las bromas respecto a el pararan, que aquellos fanatic de fans (que al leeros le hacen tener dudas) pararan...

Al notar lo nervioso que estaba su mejor amigo, trato de tranquilizarlo.

-hey...cálmate no es tan grave, si no quieres mostrármelo, esta bien.

-¿de verdad?

El oji verde movió su cabeza positivamente. ¡OH SONIC!, cuando se lo propone puede ser tan lindo...¡¿ACABA DE PENSAR EN LINDO?!...Tal vez nunca debió escribir esto, tampoco poner su nombre , debió poner un seudónimo.

-estas rojo.

-nooooo...no...no es nada.

¡Malditos fanatic que lo hacen dudar!...¡malditos fans que los escriben!...¡maldito sonic con su linda sonrisa!...¡demonios, hasta preocupado se ve lindo!...Ahora se ¿por que en el mundo yaoi que solo existe en la mente de los fans, todos quieren estar con el?

-¿de verdad?

Respira Miles, lo conoces, lo suficiente para saber que hasta que no te calmes el seguirá preocupado y no se ira hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

-yep...solo estoy algo acalorado por la carrera que tuve hace poco.

Los ojos del héroe de Mobius se abrieron como platos..

-¡¿como?!...¡¿te fuiste a correr sin mi?!

El "amor no correspondido" de Sally Acorm se cruzo de brazos molesto, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-nunca lo hubiera creído de ti. Eso es "muy lento" de tu parte.

¿Por que este tipo debía ser tan...el?, a pesar de que debió haber ganado y debe tener el estomago lleno...Sabe de algo que lo animara.

-te guarde un hog dog...De los que Vainilla trajo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, S se dio la vuelta. T indico a la cocina.

-aun deben estar calien...

Con un pestañeo , el erizo ya no estaba...

-...mmmm, a veces desearía que no fuera tan rápido.

* * *

Ahora a lo suyo, ¿que apodo debía elegir? ...En eso pensaba , cuando sintió una ligera brisa, sintió que alguien, lo observaba...

Tragando saliva, lentamente movió su cabeza como cuando el protagonista de una película de terror, tiene al loco detrás...Si no estuviera choqueado gritaría:¡ SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

Con la cara embarrada de chili, leyendo todo...¡ESTO ERA PEOR QUE LA MÀS GRANDE DE LAS TORMENTAS ELECTRICAS!...¡esta frito!...De puro impulso borro todo...

-¿no te gustan los fanatic?

-no...no...no es eso, es que lo gay no...

-¡¿no te agradan los gays?!

¡DIABLOS!...Estos nervios opacaban su vocabulario, llevándose una mano al rostro trato de aclararse.

-No tengo nada en su contra, solo quiero que la gente deje de escribir "cosas"

El eterno vencedor contra el doctor bigotudo levanto una ceja.

-¿"cosas"?

Ya que no le quedaba más remedio que ser lo más explicito posible, el zorro avergonzado miro el piso.

\- lo que escriben, me hacen sentir... _incomodo._

-mi amigo...

Limpiándose el chili con su brazo, coloco la mano de su otro brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero, de modo reconfortante. Para luego con su mano disponible apuntarse a si mismo.

-...eso es ficción, fantasías de los miles que "me aman" ...no tienes de que molestarte, no te dañan ni te benefician, son solo...fantasías. A mi no me molestan.

Más animado, el inteligente zorro mecánico levanto la cabeza.

-¿en serio?

-¡en serio!...¡ni te imaginas las millones de historias de mi con chicos o con chicas!, ¿crees que eso me quita el sueño , las ganas de correr y el animo para patearle el trasero a Eggman?...¡pues no!

* * *

¿Tanto lió por algo que ni siquiera es cierto?...Con lo inteligente que es, Tails debió darse cuenta solo, se hubiera sentido mal por lo tonto que a sido, a no ser de la cara alegre de su amigo...Sonic (entre sus muchos poderes) tenia la cualidad de trasmitir su alegría a los demás, una de las tantos cosas admirables en el (según miles)

Sintiéndose aliviado, el rubio se coloco una de sus manos enguantadas detrás de la cabeza.

-tienes razón...¡que tonto he sido!...preocuparme por que un desconocido dice que "tu y yo seriamos pareja"...¡tonto!...ja ja ja ja ja.

Las ganas de reír fueron reemplazadas por extrañeza...¿por que Sonic no se reía con el? ...No estaba alegre, ni bromista, ni sarcástico, el estaba...¿triste?

-¿que pasa?

-"no es nada"

* * *

El se dio la vuelta caminando a la puerta...¡¿LENTO?!...Miles estaba de verdad preocupado, algo grave debe estar pasando por la cabeza de ese chico.

Siendo el corazón en la garganta, se levanto de la silla de su escritorio para detener a su amigo.

-¿que sucede?, hace poco estabas tan alegre.

Su mirada era melancólica junto con aquella mueca, como queriendo decir algo para arrepentirse antes siquiera de haberlo dicho...Este no era el Sonic que el conocía.

-¿Sonic?

-¿sabes?, tal vez algunos de mis fans no se equivocan...

Ni con todos sus cálculos logro anticipar lo que pasaría a continuación...Solo paso...

Con los ojos abiertos como platos junto que estar con un sonrojo de un rojo más intenso que el rojo de Knuckles , preguntándose a si mismo ¿que significaba esto?...

Tenia al erizo con sus labios suaves junto a los suyos, extrañamente se sentía tan bien...También se sentía tan bien tener sus brazos rodeándolo...no era invasivo ...era más bien protector, cariñoso...le daba cierta seguridad...Cuando al fin se separaron , de sus labios solo puedo salir...

-¿no te gustan las chicas?

Aun abrazados, el azul el contesto moviendo la cabeza negativamente..

-entonces...

-es todo por el show...(guiño)...seria algo terrible para mis admiradoras en todo el mundo saberlo y yo me debo a mis fans.

-entiendo.

-aunque...

Colas quiso zafarse de abrazo , sin embargo tanto el abrazador como sus instintos no lo dejaban...Esos preciosos ojos tenían un poder hipnótico, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Era como las esmeraldas más bellezas del mundo acompañando a un bellísimo traje azul marino.

-...si existiera "alguien especial" que me hiciera salir del closet...entonces este genial erizo tendrá que salir del closet con la frente en alto.

Sonic le susurro con un tono sensual, que lo hizo estremecer.

 _-¿te gustaría ser "ese alguien especial"?_

El corazón de Power latía a mi...¿que era este sentimiento tan calido que sentía cada vez que miraba esos ojos preciosos? ...Eso que le hacia desear pasar el resto de su vida con este egocéntrico erizo ...¿será amor?...¿amor de verdad?

-ni si quiera se, ¿si soy gay?

-no te preocupes, lo averiguaremos juntos.

¿Es amor?...Dejándose llevar por esta calida sensación, Tails apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su "ídolo"

-Amy nos va a querer masacrar.

-puedo con ella...yo te protegeré.

-lo se.

* * *

Años después...Cuando Amy Rose se entero le dio un gran golpe a Sonic con su mazo por "jugar con sus sentimientos" y que ellos "habían terminado" , molesta regreso a su reino...Apenas su padre le presento un pretendiente que la adoraba, decidió perdonar a su "ex" volviendo a ser amigo.

Scourge the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog y anti- Miles se enojaron muchísimo con el erizo por habérsele "adelantado"...Scourge y anti- Miles intentaron (no les resulto) matar al chico azul...siendo devueltos a la prisión...

¿En cuanto al resto?, aunque les dolió al final lo aceptaron: Silver y Shadow decidieron continuar con sus asuntos de lados separados...Knuckles decidió mantener su amistad con sus viejos amigos, yendo temporalmente a su templo, ya que debía asearlo un poco...

Nada de esto importaba, al fin Sonic tenia en sus brazos a ese "alguien especial" que a amado desde el día en que lo vio. Tails no volvió a escribir en ese foro, excepto cuando anuncio su boda con el ser más rápido del mundo.


End file.
